


pretty boy

by MacademiaNutPie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Creampie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pet Names, Stockholm Syndrome, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans MegaPvP, Vaginal Sex, mega needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: Stockholm syndrome and sex
Relationships: JustVurb/MegaPvP
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> oo I'm mentally illlll

The cold of the chains wrapped around his arms, legs and neck makes the hair on Mega's neck stand straight up. 

"You've been so good." Vurb's voice is soft and rings through the empty room. He cupped Mega's cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over it, gently squeezing it. 

The poor boy is shaking, there's bloody bandages wrapped around his wrists from when he had tugged too harshly at the chains that held him down. His navy and blue jumper was far too big on him, but at least it covers up his thighs, littered with hickeys and love bites from the other. 

Vurb's hand snuck across Mega's chest, rubbing it for a second before sliding towards the chain that was wrapped around his neck and tugging at it. That drew a soft squeak from the boy as he was forced to look up at the other. "Are you ready to talk to me, baby?" Vurb's smile was so sweet, dripping with saccharine intentions and so  _ comforting.  _

Mega nodded, "Yes, yes, yes." He nods rapidly as he stares up at Vurb with the sweetest look on his face, as if Vurb is his entire world. As if Vurb is everything and the only thing that matters to him. Vurb chuckled lightly, "God, you're so precious. I'll let you out of those chains for a few minutes okay? Just because I love you." He whispered, taking a key from his back pocket and untying the boy. Mega immediately wrapped his arms around Vurb's neck as he helped him stand up. 

"Aww. Do you need a little help, sweetheart?" Mega nodded again, "P-please." He mumbled against the other's blue coloured hoodie. "Don't worry, baby, I got you." Vurb wrapped his arm around Mega's waist and let him lean against him. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much-" Mega began, looking up at Vurb and letting his eyelids fall half closed. "I know, I know dear. I love you too." Vurb leaned down, placing a soft kiss to the boy's lips.

Mega let out a few soft whimpers, tightening his hold on the other. His fingers made their way to Vurb's hair, tangling in the soft locks. His fingers were oddly shaky, and his nails were slightly chipped from days ago when he could claw at his chains, tugging at them desperately. Vurb slowly walked forward, softly pressing Mega's body against the cold, concrete wall. Mega arched his back, pressing his chest against the other's abdomen. 

Vurb pressed a kiss to Mega's cheek, slowly dragging his lips further down and nibbling at his neck. Mega let out a soft gasp, gripping Vurb's hair as he bit down, sucking on his skin for a few seconds before pulling away and moving onto another patch of skin. Soon there were angry red marks adorning his neck and shoulders. Some were bigger than others and some were shaped slightly like hearts while others were bleeding just a bit. He felt Vurb's hands slip under his thighs and squeezing them a bit. That's when he knew to jump up a bit, wrapping his legs around the other's waist as he was slid up the wall just enough to be eye to eye with Vurb.

Vurb's hand slowly slipped up his jumper, rubbing up and down his soft sides and squeezing his breasts. Mega squirmed a bit, blushing brightly as he felt a bulge poke at his bare pussy. "Aww, are you nervous? Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Vurb gently pressed a kiss against Mega's lips once again, and the smaller boy actually welcomed it. He kissed the other back, tilting his head and letting his lips fall open when he felt the other's tongue brush against his bottom lip. His hand slowly moved from Vurb's hair to his cheek before the other pulled away.

He felt cold air hit his torso when Vurb lifted his jumper, kissing his chest and leaving small bite marks around his chest. Vurb looked down, staring straight at Mega's pussy and smiling. He's so cute, and so wet too already! He shifted around a bit, rubbing his hips before slowly sliding his hand down further and sliding two fingers up and down his pussy, then spreading his folds and hearing Mega whine at the touch. He's awfully squirmy too, moving his hips so that he's practically rubbing his pussy against the other's fingers.

"Calm down sweetheart, be patient." Vurb placed a small kiss against Mega's cheek as he undid his belt. He tugged his underwear down just enough to free his dick. He wrapped his hand around his shaft, giving himself a couple strokes before rubbing the head against Mega's entrance. Mega squeaked, his eyes shutting tightly. Vurb barely pushed the head in, then pulled it out, rubbing his folds with the head of his cock. He let out a couple small gasps, continuing the motion. He could feel Mega squirming against him, desperately trying to get Vurb to fully enter him. 

"Please, please stop teasing, please, please-" Mega panted heavily, letting his mouth fall open and letting drool drip down his chin. Vurb chuckled, "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, baby, you're just so cute." Vurb glanced down at his length, then back up at Mega. There's no way he can do this without hurting him a little bit, his size is average, but he's just so big compared to Mega's entire body. He can't possibly fuck his tiny little pussy without being careful. He'd tear him apart! 

"Okay, sweetie?" Vurb grabbed the corner of Mega's jumper as Mega opened his eyes and stared at him, tilting his head surprisingly innocently for the situation. "This might hurt a bit okay? I want you to bite down here if you need to." He put the corner of Mega's jumper up to his mouth, then began to slide in. Mega's eyes widened and he bit down on the fabric. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes, and he shut his eyes once again, letting streams of salty tears run down his cheeks. His breathing seemed to pick up pace before Vurb bottomed out. He let out a groan, pulling himself together and keeping himself from just roughly slamming into the poor boy. He was so tight and warm, his walls stretched so nicely around his dick. 

He gave the other a few minutes before Mega nodded rapidly, signaling he could move. Vurb slowly pulled out, leaving just the head in before slamming back in. His thrusts were slow and deep, and Mega could feel him rub against every right spot inside him, his tip even pressed right up against his womb. Mega let out a string of high pitched squeaks, gasps muffled by the fabric in his mouth. "Mm- please- I- ah-!" Mega opened his left eye, squeezing Vurb's waist with his thighs. He just felt so good, so warm. So nice and loved with the other. "A-ah- I love you, I lo-love you so much-" 

Vurb's movements sped up, and he leaned down, hiding his face in Mega's shoulder, he let out a string of muffled curses gripping Mega's hips as he kept moving inside him. He just feels so  _ good.  _ It's unfair how good he feels, his pussy is so soft and yet tight around him, it's like fucking right into a fleshlight made just for him. Vurb kept moving, slowly increasing his speed as Mega got used to his size. He suddendly slammed into him quite roughly, drawing a high pitched moan of his name as Mega's eyes widened. The green and hazel orbs held pupils so wide, you could see how blissed out he felt by just how deep Vurb was thrusting into him.

A bit passed and Vurb's thrusts slowly became more sloppy, a little more shallow too. Mega didn't notice until Vurb slammed into him roughly, the tip of his dick sliding into his womb as both of them came. He could feel the other's cum filling him up, flooding his lower half with warmth. He let out a couple weak whimpers before Vurb slowly slid out of him. Cum dripped from his entrance, white, sticky liquid that also cingled to the tip of Vurb's dick. He chuckled a bit, using the tip of his cock to push his cum back inside the boy. He brought his head up as he let out ragged pants. 

"You did so well…" Vurb whispered, unwrapping Mega's legs from his waist and pulling his jeans up. He fixed his underwear and belt, letting Mega sit back down on the floor as he tried to recover. He looked so cute, sitting on his knees and laying his chest down as he smiled, trying to hide his face. He feels so oddly happy, so warm and full. Being full of the other's cum, it makes him happy. Vurb smiled down at him, grabbing the set of heavy chains again.

Mega didn't even struggle. 

**Author's Note:**

> poggers


End file.
